Lovely Begining to a Lovely End
by Majin Videl
Summary: Sequel To Dragonfly. While a relationship blooms between TJ and Nichole, is there possibly something there for Pan and Trunks to reestablish their relationship? Things aren't as you see them... Not as Dramatic. Read and Review


-----NOTE----this chapter is short because it is only 3 pages, size 12 font, Microsoft wordNOTE

DRAGONFLY

_Illness, Pain, Defeat_

Pan was standing out in the hall with Amy beside her. The girl across the room was the most interesting to watch, however. For some reason she knew TJ better then they did. The young bond brushed her hair behind her ears and played with her young daughter's toes. They young girl giggled, so the mother placed a kiss on her delicate features. She remembered when Amy had gone through that.

Trunks, on the other hand, hadn't left TJ's side for a good 4 hours. They weren't sure right now if it was the same disease they had, or a more advanced stage. Amy was asleep with her head rested on her mothers shoulder. She stirred, which broke any ties with fantasy that Pan had. It took a lot for her not to cry when looking into the child's eyes. She eventually closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Gohan walked over and took a seat beside Pan, laying a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I have two things to say to you." He looked her in the eyes. It pained him to see her hurt like that. Something made him upset, but he said nothing, and continued his job as a professional. "We sent some DNA to the C.C. lab. Bulma should come back with an antidote soon. TJ on the other hand may be too far advanced. We aren't sure if we can save him."

Pan nodded numbly, and then gently placed Amy's head on the chair beside her. She went into the room where TJ was kept and stood beside Trunks, who had his head on the bed sleeping. There were traces of freshly dropped tears. She kissed his cheek and gently shook him awake. Numbly he looked up.

"Wh-what's wrong? Do I have to go?" He let out a deep yawn.

"I think you should advocate your throne over to me. You seem pretty tired. Rattled, too, but that's beside the point. Look, just let me cover for you. I promise—" She was cut off by Trunks grabbing her arm.

"I can't! I can't let him down again! I promised him when he was little I would be here for him if anything happened. Don't you see? I have to be here. I missed 12 years of his life, and I'm not about to let him die on me."

"I understand that, but I have to—" at that point Bra burst through the door with a bottle in her hands, along with a syringe. "For God sakes, will I EVER be able to finish a sentence!"

"Sorry Aunty…or sissy, or whatever! I needed to talk to you! It's about TJ!"

Trunks practically strangled her in the process to fight the tools from her. "Calm your horse! Trunks Stop! If you don't do it exactly right, you'll kill him!"

He reluctantly handed to tools back over to her. She poured the honey-like substance into the syringe and went over to TJ. She asked Trunks to hold out TJ's arm so she could find a vein to inject the serum into. She found one, and jammed the needle into it. Trunks winced in pain knowing what the kid was going through.

TJ began to buck and scream. "Shit! Hold him down!" Shrieked Bra. She took out her cellular phone and called her mothers number. While she did this, Trunks bolted over and held TJ by the arms to the bed. TJ's eyes began to grow big, when he noticed who was holding him. He then lunged up and bit Trunks' shoulder.

"Mom! Sorry, I know you're busy. Yes, it's critical. I know. Mom, it's not working! He went…wild! Mom, no, he BIT him. Yes, I know. I can't! We tried!" She held a hand over the receiver and she whispered something to Pan. "Yes. We've done that. Uh huh. I knew I forgot something! What do I do? It won't kill him? Good. Where can I legally find some? Ok! Exactly one drop. Ok. I can do that!" With that said, she hung up.

"I have to find something, hold on." She rammed her phone into her pocket and ran to a table rummaging through it for Atrya. There had to be some at a hospital. When she found it, she took a hasty eyedropper, then dropped exactly one drop onto his tongue. TJ went limp and fell back onto the pillow. Trunks still had a vice-grip on him, so Bra whispered something, and he let go.

The marks were visible on both of them. It scared the death out of her. She looked to Pan who stood in shock with a sleeping Amy beside her. "Oh, dear. You didn't…?"

Bra held up a hand. "He's unconscious. He will be for a while. Guys, you've been here for three days strait. Go home. I know you're tired. You have to be. I'll stay here. Don't worry; I have to come in for a check-up at 12 anyway."

Trunks' ears perked up. "Check up? Sis, are you ok? Mom never told me you needed a check-up."

"You guys were so stressed lately. I didn't want to bother you with my life."

"Bra, don't say that! You're my baby sister! I want to know your ok!" Trunks went over to hug his baby sister.

"Trunks just don't worry about it. I'm sure Goten'll tell you eventually."

"Eventually isn't soon enough. I'm sure the tabloids would know before I did. Bra, what's wrong? Why are you coming in? I know it's not routine, your routine isn't for another two weeks. Now what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Goten and I got married on short notice?" she looked down and flinched.

"Yes?"

"I…umm…well…He knew that…well…that daddy would never approve of me being pregnant…so he married me…it was totally worth it though! I love him, he loves me!"

Trunks smiled, and swept her into a bone-crushing hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"With all that was going on with TJ and Nichole, I didn't want to be a bother." She twirled a strand of hair watching his expression change.

"Alright. We'll head back."

Pan, still in stunned silence, went to Bra, and pressed a short kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations, sister."

"What will you name it?" Asked Trunks.

"Nicky." She replied.

Pan looked at Trunks who was still abnormally quiet. "What's wrong? You have that look of intense concentration. The gears are spinning. I see the smoke. What's wrong?"

"TJ bit me." He answered as if it had just dawned on him. "That means…" he brushed down his sleeve and noted the blood. "Oh dear Kami…" he muttered before passing out.

Pan winced. "What was that about? He never faints at the sight of blood!"

"You don't get it," Said Bra helping him up into a sitting position.

"Since TJ bit me before he took the antidote, that means he may have transferred it back to me. It's 89 percent likely." He answered graciously taking the cup of water and aspirin that Bra offered.

"Back to square one," Pan mumbled. She pulled out a phone and called her dad to let him know she may be in for a future visit. When she hung up, she went to get Amora.

"I don't get it, Trunks. How is it possible that you, TJ, and I were all affected, but not Amora?"

"Natural immunity. By the second pregnancy you knew about it and built up immunity for her. You can't pass the same cells twice." He looked over at her and hugged her, taking Amora and setting her on his shoulder. "I'm glad we went through this together. Well, not _glad, _but glad it was you and not Marron." All he heard was "Oh?"

* * *

I've decided to resurrect this one. With a bit less angst. It'll follow through the "Budding" of Nichole and TJ's relationship together. Isn't that exciting? At the same time, it'll be Pan and Trunks' ordeal with becoming a family again. Humor/Drama/Romance the usual from me. I hope you like it! 


End file.
